Powerful Dragon Queen
by Kyouya Sata
Summary: Lucy is ignored by the guild and leaves after being kicked out! Natsu thinks he hurt her feelings but Lucy has other friends! They meet again at the GMG and Natsu is sorry for what he did! But, how will he confess his love for Lucy with Lucy already having a boyfriend and evil Lisanna foiling his plans to apologize! Will he get rejected! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!


p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYay! Thanks for giving my story a chance!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy stepped into the guild, sitting down at the bar. She had just gotten back from a tiring mission. The guild was boring with everyone ignoring her- which was fine, she was busy enough already with... other stuff to care. It was going to be her last day at Fairy Tail./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She sighed brought out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at the person. There stood Natsu who slightly recoiled as he noticed how different she looked. Her hair was longer her face more angular and tan. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He cleared his throat. "Lucy, we are kicking you out of Team Natsu since Lisanna's back. Before she disappeared we were planning to make a team so... Your out. You aren't realy strong anyway so you should train since you probably can't beat any guild member here since your so weak so maybe one day you won't be so weak."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy stared up at him. She turned back around and drank her milkshake. Lucy had been prepared for this day. But that made Natsu angry. Did she not care? Was Team Natsu disposable to her? Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her out her chair./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The whole guild watching./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I can see why your dad ignored you. He was ashamed to have a weak, pathetic child. I bet Layla was happy she died, just to get away from you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mira gasped. Lucy remained silent. "I can see why Igneel left you. He couldn't stand being around such a bastard anymore." Natsu roared in anger and attempted to hit Lucy but Loke appeared and grabbed Natsu. You could feel the anger Loke had. He threw Natsu against a wall and looked to the other members of the Team Natsu./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Erza stared coldly at Lucy and Gray did the same. Lisanna smirked and said. "And once again, the damsel in distress has been saved." The guild broke into laughter, except Mira who stood in front of Lisanna and slapped her. "We must've come back with Edo-Lisanna, because you are definitely NOT the Lisanna I cried for."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Everyone looked at Mira shocked. Mira took a breathe and continued. "You- you aren't the girl who I thought you were. I don't know who you are. But I do know your not my sister... not anymore." Don't expect me to treat you like one." Her gaze shifted to the rest of Team Natsu who was enraged at Mira just said. "I suppose Fairy Tail's strongest team has been so caught up in its strength that the members forgot about the meaning of Fairy Tail."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu's face scrunched up. "Lucy is weak! Phantom kidnapped because she couldn't face her father! She almost let the world get torn apart by the Infinity Clock because she fell for Michelle's tricks!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You really think I'm that weak?" Lucy laughed, shaking her head. THe guild looked at her shocked. Loke was gone. "I'm leaving, and you'll regret what you said."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"And then she left, the guild mark somehow already off her hand./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy laughed along with a girl with light blue hair and gray eyes. They were watching Fairy Tail through the girl's lacrima. "Oh my gosh! Look at Natsu, he's so sorry for making you leave hahahahahahaha! Great thing the GMG starts soon, so we can beat his ass!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy nodded, laughing also. "Maybe I should make a fake name just to mess with them. How about Izalea Rose? Like the flowers. I think I'll change my look too. What do you think Kono-chan?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kono nodded clapped her hands. "I love the name! I think you should chagne your hair to platinum blonde that fades to orange. Neon orange. Then make the eyes lavender!" Lucy nodded. "Nice. Where are the teams?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kono shrugged. "I don't know." Lucy sighed. "I'll find them. Portal Reopen."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"A portal appeared in front of her, showing the locations of the three teams she was looking for. Her guild was now Foxlight. They weren't well known but the guild was full of powerful mages. This will be their first GMG. The teams had already been picked. Foxlight A would be Lucy, Kono, Blake, Abyss, and Ahren. Team B would be Astrid, Lloyd, Braxton, Aera, Alson./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I still can't believe we did that to Lucy." Natsu said sadly and Lisanna fumed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"SHE was supposed to be te love of Natsu's life, not that blonde bimbo!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kono jumped up and down. "Lucy! Want to go meet some hotties~?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I already have a boyfriend Kono-chan, but I'll be your wingwoman!" Lucy laughed. The two ran upstairs to get dressed. Lucy put on a white tank top and pastel purple tights with alternating white and black hearts and put on black aviators and bright pink lipstick. She put her hair into two top mini buns./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She put on white Vans and then went back downstairs. Kono was already waiting. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a pastel green dress with a navy blue belt and white open toe heels. Lucy raised her eyebrows./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're dressing cutesy today."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kono smiled. "I have a good feeling about today."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongKyo-Sempai: Wow! First chapter! I hope you liked it!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNatsu: Uwaaahh! Why did Lucy leave?! It's all Lisanna's fault!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongKyo-Sempai: It's okay Natsu!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLucy: No it's not! He hurt my feelings!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNatsu: Nuuuu! I'm sorry be my girlfriend!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongKyo-Sempai: Lucy already has one! Let's see if you can win her heart again later! Say goodbye everyone!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNatsu and Lucy: Sayonara!/strong/p 


End file.
